1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to garden tools and more particularly to the hoe type garden tool having a unique heart shape and includes multiple edges and angles configured to perform various garden tasks and a handle with a disconnect head which is equipped with three different angles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is common practice when weeding and/or cultivating to use a hoe, which is a long handled implement having a straight edge blade fastened perpendicular to the handle. This implement performs a chopping action upon the ground for the purpose of breaking, loosening, and digging out weeds. This chopping and digging process is activated by the operator with his extended arm and offers very poor leverage. The straight cutting edge of this implement is very inefficient for cutting into the ground and further makes hoeing a very exhaustive and back breaking task.
Agricultural implements of various kinds are known for use in manual operations for working the soil, cutting weeds, and their roots beneath the surface of the ground, pulverizing the upper crust of the earth for planting of seeds, furrowing the pulverized crust for planting, and hoeing or covering the planted seeds or fertilizer. Furthermore, various kinds of agricultural implements have been used which accomplish a combination of these agricultural operations. However, a single implement which is simply constructed and economical for purchase by the average homeowner who desires to have his own garden spot which is useful for weeding, pulverizing the upper crust of the earth, furrowing and covering the furrows, is not known.
Several prior art devices have attempted to provide the required operations, as, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,062 to Masamitsu which discloses a gardening implement comprised of a substantially flat plate-like blade of a generally triangular outline. The blade is shaped such that the two edges are concaved and of like curvature and length whereas the other and longer edge is formed at a point centrally of its ends with a rounded outwardly projecting edge portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,551 to Niemeyer discloses an interchangeable blade hoe kit which includes a handle with a hollow cylindrical terminal portion which is threaded internally so as to screw on to the extensions of the blades. A hole is drilled angularly through both the handle and the extensions where they screw together to provide registering apertures for the insertion of a bolt which is engaged by a nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,679 to Tallerico et al discloses a garden tool handle and a connected head part. The head part includes multiple sides, each formed into a tool part for performing a specific garden task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,788 to Gilstrap discloses an interchangeable handle and utility tool head system where different tool heads are used with the handle. The different tool heads have similar shanks with a screw threaded end. The handle has a female coupling on one end to receive the screw threaded shank. A positive securing device prevents rotation of the tool head relative to the handle where a keyway and key system prevents the rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,278 to Tomm discloses a handle connector with an anti-loosening lock comprising a head member having an internally threaded handle receiving opening with a handle connected with the head member by a manually releasable connector assembly positioned between the head member and a first end of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,679 to Tallerico et al discloses a handle and a connected head part. The head part includes multiple sides each formed into a tool part for performing a specific garden task. The shorter end edges of the head are formed into a pointed nose and a slotted hoe. One longer side edge of the head part includes formed projections which define slots with the opposite side edge of the head part having downturned arched projections formed there along which alternate with flat projections. The head part is bowed form side edge to side edge to facilitate use of the nose and hoe.